


And The Moon Yelled for The Love He Doesn't Deserve As The Sun Cried Burning Tears From His Dry Heart

by writtingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingmuke/pseuds/writtingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that is just how their love story works, a moon and a sun doesn't belong and that's the only reason why they long for eclipse--even just for a few minutes for their lips and skins to reach each other at least the moon can touch his lover without burning its body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Moon Yelled for The Love He Doesn't Deserve As The Sun Cried Burning Tears From His Dry Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the love story between the moon and the sun, imagine loving something and chasing each other for decades only to be separated because the universe said no. tragic.

  


  


It always night like this that make his inside hurts, he stands on the rough, bumpy surface—watching the world under him and his heart aches when he see the fireworks,some happy songs played in the background and he could hear the cheers and people talking with the grins and smiley face.  He looks around him, there was a star, sitting with his legs folded to his chest, smiling contently as he look at the same view as Luke’s. He was beaming, unlike him the star is smiling, sighing deeply with much fondness on his face.

  


His shoulder ache, but not as much as his inside. “Why are you smiling Ashton?”

  


The beaming star—Ashton, smiles a lot wider than before, his crown tilts a little on his honey blond hair. Luke wanted to fix it but he doesn’t want to fly away from his throne, he come closer to the edge, sitting with his legs hang over the round, shining orbs. “Careful moon, we doesn’t want you to fall again” Luke rolled his eyes, making the younger star emits a soft chuckles. “Someone is getting married over there” the beaming star straighten his arm to the land, pointing to the same spot as sparks files around him.

  


“I know—“Ashton’s smiles falters and he turn his whole body to the bright moon, lifting his star to be near him.

  


“Don’t be so sad moon, Love is kind” The small stars fly around him, letting his sprinkles showering around the man sitting with one of his knee bend so he can put his elbow on it. Luke is pouting again, the chirpy sound from the land clench his heart, making it bleeding.

  


“But fate isn’t, fate is so mean he decided that we don’t belong—“Ashton stop in his track, slowly, like a falling leaves in fall, he floats back to face the shining boy.

  


The sound is getting louder and Luke is staring across the land, so far across the land. He was waiting for the shine and the warmth to finally shown himself. “Moon, he’s giving you his warmth—his light. He is shining on you every single second without asking anything from you..” the small star give out his hand, sparks shimmering like rain but quickly vanished before they even reach his surface. Luke give his fingers and suddenly, without any warning he is suddenly floating around as the little star pull him, chuckling as he fly with Luke tailing him. Ashton stop in the middle and Luke is hanging for dear life—he was relying on the small star to not drop him to the land. “Look at how much love he gives to you—look at how beautiful the night is with your moon shining the earth on the darkest night” Luke gasp, his moon shine bright on the dark skies, surrounding by the waving twinkling stars, desperately yelling for Ashton to not letting their God off.

  


The pain in his shoulder is getting worse, he bite his bottom lips as his body shaking in pain. Slowly he feels the pain, the poking and stabbing from his back—slowly eating him alive. “C’mon moon, you can do it” and he know he can, he do this every night but he can barely hold the pain, some night he cries and some night the whole stars cupped their ears as the bright boy yelled in pain for the whole sky to hear.

  


And slowly, with a little push his wings finally leave his shoulder and spread. Open widely for the skies creatures to watch and he feels good and free. He was bleeding but Ashton is fluttering around and blowing softly on his back—right on the spot where his wings are buries. “This is fucking hell” Luke giggle, voice hoarse roughly in pain, “At least this time I didn’t cry”

  


The small star floating around him, and slowly he sit on the peak of Luke’s wing—“Love is kind moon, you just gotta be strong enough to have him. Are you?”

  


Luke lick his lips, face falters in sadness—“Only two weeks till the eclipse, I can wait that long”

 

\--- 

  


Michael is crying, tears streaming as he push the ball of him palms into his eyes. The cloud quickly surround him collecting his tears before it fall to the land—they doesn’t want the tears to burn any creatures down there. “There, there sun, let it out”

  


And all day the land is raining, the clouds are giving sad glances around and sometimes they glance to the sun and their hearts breaks into pieces, the sun had been crying frequently now he always does when the eclipse is near.

  


The sad clouds look at their god, slowly absorbing the painful, hot tears before they cold them down and showers the land with shivering waters from their blue fingers. The sad sun keep on crying, his knees on the hot surface and his tears sometimes rolling on his skin—it is hot as hell, he wanted to yell because everything is painful, everything is killing him and all he wanted was Luke to hold him.

  


He can’t do that even when his little heart yearning for the bright boy to come.

  


And when the night come and he see Luke floating around before he pull the moon away for another day, he quickly stops crying and stand on his hot surface. He sees Luke floating and waving at him. And his mind whispers, two weeks. He can wait that long.

  


\--- 

  


“Moon, what are your wish for the eclipse?” he sound of waves crashing loudly soothe him, he is so close to the sea but Ashton keeps on glancing to him and shake his head. He pout, this time he let Ashton stays closer to his moon. Just because he was crying again when he see Michael before the sun went around, shining another place which is so far away from him.

  


Luke think for a while, “like always, for you guys to be happy”

  


There is a small sigh, and Luke immediately turn to the shining star. Ashton rolls his eyes and it is actually weird for him to not smiling or floating around.  “What?”

  


The small star fly around him and Luke is giggling because he tries his hard to not fall into the sea, his back is still sore from the wings and he doesn’t want to put it back again. “I mean, maybe this time you can wish it on Michael yeah? A happy ending like you wanted—“

  


Luke giggles stop, and he throws hia attention back to the soft surface of the sea “I don’t want to leave the moon, it’s the only thing that remind me of my dad” Luke is sad again, he is always sad. Ashton wonders how the saddest things bright the fullest at night. And this is to Michael too because sometimes when he cries Luke and all the other stars can hear him from across the world and Luke sometimes cries with him.

  


But all the time he whispers some sweet words to the lightning around his wrist, the first gift Michael ever send to him. And most of the times the whispers work, but everyone knows—Michael just hold his whimpers while crying for Luke again.

  


He wonders how Luke is the strongest one in the relationship when Michael is fear, burning and angry.

  


“Your dad left the moon to be with earth—maybe you can do the same” Luke eyes drown inside the shimmering surface of the sea, heart drowning in tears but he doesn’t want to show it. Not tonight

  


“I know—“

  


Ashton, with the cheerful laughter he ever made flying around the moon, his sparks trails him as he fly faster “Its Michael, it will always be Michael but you have to chase him back” Something happen and the fluttering star suddenly fall on the moon yelping as he fall to the ground, making Luke yell and run to him. He is flickering like a dead lamp but the smile is still on his face, “its nothing, really” he sit up and wiping the moon dust of his shiny, green shirt. Tilting his crown to its place again. “I’m getting closer to my expired dates but its cool, I have my own share of happiness here.”

  


Luke eyes are teary but Ashton flies again, wiping it with all of his energy left on the small hand. “Its time to be happy Luke, it won’t be long until I die and no one will ever play with you again”

  


They both laughs but inside is pain all over again, he wish for happiness to the night skies, happiness to the day skies and most of all the happiness of his little friend every time. Maybe its time to include his happiness, maybe this time he can be selfish and wish for Michael too.

  


The moon is beaming as if Michael knows what his little mind is thinking about. Luke smiles and he look at the shining lightning bolt around his pale wrist. And a small smile creeps on his lips.

 

\---

 

“You know, you can always use your wish on eclipse.” It was one of the cloud, Michael turn to him, crisscrossing his legs as he turn his focus to the soft, cuddly cloud.

  


“I tried you know, every year I wish for Luke to be mine and last year they gave me more eclipse. It was fun and longer, and I kissed him all those time—Luke doesn’t even burn, he was shining like his little moon every night” The sun is smiling but his eyes, the green eyes are dead and watery. His face is pale, he haven’t be happy for a long time now, not since Luke. The cloud lies on his back, looking on to the shining ball of sun as he floats. His hand under his head while his legs cross on the ankle.

  


“Is it fun?”

  


“What?”

  


The cloud open his eyes, feeling warmth all over him—“to fall in love”

  


“It is” Michael bend his knees and bring them closer to his chest, he rest his chin on one knee with his bottom lip slightly jut out. The cloud thought this is it, this is why Luke--the beautiful moon falls in love with the angry, red sun. Michael is unbelievably beautiful, his touch burns and kill every single thing that come closer to his surface, even the people on the land is afraid of him when they weren't even that close to Michael's flares “I only see him once a day, and when I do he will wait on the moon with his angelic wings spread for me to see. And even when we couldn’t touch or stop for a while and kiss each other lips I still feel his eyes, and his smile—his tears and pains too. But it still fun, happy actually because there is someone that likes you—that have the same feelings as you and finally, you realise that everything is okay.”

  


The cloud—Calum, lies his head back on his arms again, tucking to comfort himself. Eyes shutting close as the sudden urges to feel the words coming from the sun erupts inside him. He wonder how it’d feel to be in love.

  


Slowly he open his eyes, the dark eyes falls to his lord, still hugging his knee and looking all the way to the land, sometimes pulling a small smile—maybe on the thought of Luke, he wonders how can no one not fall for the smile.

  


And suddenly he knows, he suddenly understand some of Michael’s words.

 

\---

  


Michael is approaching, slowly but in the same time he’s trying to speed up.

  


Luke is waiting for him, he already wait for a long time and maybe this time, they’d give Michael to him.

  


He can see the shining and his skins tingling with the warmness of his lover as time pass. And suddenly, it all make sense. All the crying and longing for each other touch will finally be over even in the short ten minutes. Its been forever since he kissed Michael on the lips.

  


Michael run, pulling the sun with his pace and God, he can see him. Floating over the moon and waiting for his touch. He wanted to kiss his lips and hug him tight—he wanted to touch Luke with all his heart.

  


Luke wish keep replaying in his mind, ‘ _michael,Michael,Michael_ ,’, the grip around the lightning bolt tightens and Lord, he can see him. His lover running for him, face wet but this time he’s smiling so fucking bright, his sun had to surrender for a second. He can hear the faint screams of his name leaving the bright sun's owner.

  


And then they collide, almost falling on the moon rough surface as Michael jump into him, pushing him further. Suddenly his skin is touching Luke’s smooth, pale skin and he can finally-finally- bury his face on the moon’s shoulder. He cries as his arms wrap around Luke’s waist, feeling Luke’s heart beating faster and faster with every single touch. “I love you Luke”

  


Luke is chuckling, he kiss his neck and it wasn’t burning—they are nice enough to not burn him when the eclipse happens—with careful Luke wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulder and bury his face on the warm skin. He doesn’t realise of the tears falling on the warm skin, making a sizzling sound as it rolls around. “I love you too, sun. I miss you so much”

  


“Me too” Michael tightens his hug and Luke emits a loud giggles, it is sweet on Michael’s ear—it’s been a year since he heard Luke’s voice and every time he keeps on falling and falling. Its crazy how deep he loves Luke when he barely see him or even touch him.

  


They parted for a while, feeling the time getting by faster and faster. Michael is panicking, his heart is yelling for his wish—he wanted to be with Luke forever, and Luke is yelling for the same thing. Michael cups his cheeks and suddenly Luke is teary again, he forget the green eyes and the fucking red lips. He forget the pale skin even when Michael literally sit on a sun every day. He remembers to fall in love all over again as he clearly touch and see his lover.

  


“I love you, I’m sorry for not wiping your tears as you cry. I’m sorry for not telling you how much I love you when you want me too. I’m sorry for not being there” He kiss the moon boy’s forehead and Luke let a small laugh in between tears.

  


“I’m sorry for the pain we caused, I’m sorry for letting you feeling alone—I’m so sorry for not holding you when I know you were yelling in pain every single seconds” Luke replies, kissing his lover’s forehead too. They smile and Michael nods and pull a soothing smile.

  


And for all he know Luke is leaning forward and Michael quickly close the gap. Not letting any second slips from them. And the feeling, all the pains, happiness, angry and frustrates coming back—resurface as their lips move on each other, he can feel the love in every kiss, every touch and Michael tries to let Luke feels him too. They kissed and kissed until their body can handle it.

  


Suddenly Michael is pulling away, his fingers clutching around Luke’s arms and they are going to take Michael again—they are taking Michael from him again. Luke cries his name as Michael’s fingers run on his arms. The weird thing is he is still smiling, feeling the love from Michael tingling on his skin.

  


“I love you Luke, don’t forget about that” Their fingers intertwines while the force is pulling Michael slowly, away from him.

  


Luke nods eagerly, face glistening with tears. Luke chokes on his word and Michael begin to cry, Luke doesn’t say I love you back and he is so scared if he’d never hear that again for another year. Luke run to him, pulling him back forcefully and kiss his lips again, “I love you too Michael and I will see you on the next eclipse” Michael smile and crane his neck, kissing Luke as far as he can reach.

  


Luke skin begin to burn again as he hold into Michael, and Michael notices the small jump on Luke’s body. He quickly release the boy and waves with all his heart, letting Luke know that they will meet again, and next time they’d be happier and it’d be longer again.

  


And from the distance, even from the pain inside Luke yells his goodbye and Michael yells back. The I-Love-Yous echoes in the skies before the world start to be silence again.

  


Luke had his wish, Michael had his wish—and he wished for all his heart that for once, they will fulfil their love.

  


\--- 

  


His head is spinning, Luke slowly peels his eyes open and fuck—it is too bright. He rolls around the soft surface, there was a sound—creaking every time he moves around.

  


When he open his eyes the first thing he see isn’t the dark skies with stars waving at his cheerfully. He saw the spinning fan and how the fuck did someone put on a fan on the sky? And he looks around and gasped because this isn’t his moon, his throne may be smooth but not this smooth and he doesn’t have a lamp, and fans spinning and for god sake—he doesn’t live in a room.

  


And another sound erupts inside the room, a baby crying so loud from beside the bed. Luke quickly sit up and look at his left—a baby cradle, all white and blue—and there’s a small toddler hang on around the cradle and his face is red, lips wet and glistening. Luke mind is racing so fast but he somehow wanted to touch the toddler in the small baby suit. His hair is blond just like Luke’s but his lips remind him of—Michael. Slowly he walks to the small child and suddenly he stops crying, arms grabbing for Luke to hug him, to pick him up and hug him. The small child also smiling with his body shaking as he hiccupped.

  


Luke picks him up, the baby giggle and wraps his arms around his neck, well this is new because there are no babies in the moon.

  


The door open slowly and Luke hear the foot padding on the floor “Is my baby awake?” The chirpy sound erupts inside the small room and Luke’s body jolts forward, luckily he still had his arms securely around the baby. “Oh Luke is awake too, come on I make breakfast.” Luke’s eyes go wide because holly fuck—he knows that voice, he fall in love with that voice every time they had the chance to listen to him.

  


Quickly he turns around and there he is, his Michael standing on his apron with his red hair and big smile watching over him on the door. His eyes, out of habit, become teary again and he want to laugh because if this is a joke he’d kill himself as soon as he is awake.

  


“Babe, you okay?” the toddler on his hand cup his face, shaking it left and right before he giggles as Michael come closer and pick him from Luke. He kiss Luke’s cheeks and yeah, this is not a dream.

  


“C’mon I made breakfast and its bacon” Michael is smiling, and Luke knows this is the same Michael who was sweating while pulling the sun with him every day, the same Michael who was yelling his pain for the whole sky to hear—this is his Michael.

  


Luke lean forward, closing their gap and place his lips on Michael’s.

  


The boy giggle against Luke’s lips before he properly kiss Luke back and something inside him erupts, something good and fluffy. “C’mon, lets eat I have miss you so much” Luke says, slowly accepting his new life.

  


“weird because I’ve been missing you too” Michael reach for his hand while the other one wrap around the baby. Luke can finally breathing and this is it— on the back of his mind he can see the sun and the moon smiling for them, ashton waving and fluttering around the sky with Calum still lazily lying on the air humming some songs he catch from the birds. He is finally leaving and most importantly he left with Michael by his side and a baby that loves him too. He can live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> the end.


End file.
